percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What Came Before
A brief summary of the rich history we've built up in this wiki to make the viewing experience of Reincarnate a little easier for newbies. What Came Before The life of a demigod had always seemed to be painfully finite- a burst of glory in an otherwise bleak life. No demigod earned happiness, nor love. Their lives were lived as puppets of the Gods, burnt out quickly and painfully. And then came Percy Jackson. He and his friends managed the impossible not once, but twice. Stopping both Gaia and Kronos, he proved that demigods did indeed have a chance at happiness. And the Golden Age of Demigods began- though Percy and Annabeth chose to fade into the background, they had left a considerable mark on what it meant to be a demigod. As hordes of new enemies rose from the once-again sleeping Earth to strike down the exhausted Gods, new heroes rose. They united, in various groups and factions. The Titan Army, a sector of demigods devoted to restoring the Army of Kronos faced off frequently against the professional Heroes Organization. Their members ranging from eccentric children of Hermes to nearly unstoppable children of Zeus and mysteriously powered Mortals. Thanatos, too, recruited Assassins to help him safeguard the world. while a Diplomatic Division attempted to ensure peace between the forces of magic and mortal science. The Audaces were chosen by New Rome to represent them in the New Age of Heroes, while the mysterious Matt continued to recruit demigods as his "Others". The ancient Legion of Thieves returned, restored to its former glory by new blood. But none represented this new world order better than the Questers. The Questers were made up with thinkers, optimists, strategists, fighters, and realists. They were different from each other but unique, and despite all odds survived and established themselves as the symbol of hope for demigods, mortals, and gods alike. But their greatest adventure was the adventure they told none of, for fear of the epic consequences of their discovery. We are not alone in the universe. The Questers found themselves trapped in alternate pasts, presents, and futures. They faced a different, more united Ancient Greece. They faced a shining future, where two of their members' triplet children continued the sparkling tradition of the Questers. And they faced a dark version of their own reality, where the Questers had become the Conquerors and the world had fallen to evil. But they didn't even know the half of it. Far in every direction, such alternate realities existed. Worlds upon worlds- where the world was an apocalyptic wasteland, and the few survivors were forced to survive by any means necessary. Where all the demigods were united into a powerful League, spanning generations of saving the world. Where the Children of Percy and Annabeth were forced to forge their own paths under their parents shadows. All of these worlds, all of these infinite possibilities. Something is coming, something none of the demigods will expect. It comes for them, no matter what world, no matter what allegiance. The end of days has come for every hero and villain, for every God and Mortal. The breaker of worlds is coming for them all. This is what has come before, and for the first time, what comes next is uncertain. ''' '''The world is breaking.Category:Reincarnate